Lost and found
by Ade321
Summary: One-shot. Babe.


I was on my knees on the floor in front of my couch, ass sticking in the air and head under the sofa, frantically trying to reach in all the corners.

"Should I take that as an invitation?" an amused Ranger spoke from the door of my apartment.

"Jesus, Ranger! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you ever knock?"

"Where's the fun in that? What are you doing?"

"I lost one of my fake diamond earrings."

"Babe." This I took to mean, why are you losing your time looking for them if they're fake?

"Don't babe me, Ranger. They have sentimental value. They remind me of Dickie."

"Something Dickie Orr gave you has any type of value?" he asked blank faced.

"Yes."

His face darkened.

"No, wait. You don't understand. I kind of accidentally on purpose ripped them out of Joyce's ears when I caught her with Dickie on my dining table."

"Babe." We were back to amused apparently.

"What? They go well with the fake diamond engagement ring Dickie gave me and the fake diamond bracelet he bought for my birthday."

"You need new jewelry, Babe."

"Yes, unfortunately, you need money for that and people aren't skipping bail. Plus, jewelry is low on my list of priorities right now. I have to make rent."

"That's why I'm here. I need a favor. I have a job for you."

"This better be good. Last time you said that, Orin blew himself up in my lobby and it's too cold outside to go wearing a non-existing dress to lure out one of your skips."

"I could keep you warm", Ranger said giving me the wolf grin.

"No doubt", I muttered, head back under the couch. "So what type of job is it? Is it redecorating? I haven't seen a junkie be thrown out of the window in a while. Do you think Tank would do that again?"

Ranger was full on smiling. "You'll have to ask him. I need you to do some searches for me. Half of my men are out with the flu. I've been working double shifts for weeks and we still can't cover everything."

"Is that why I haven't seen you in a while? I thought you were in the wind again."

"I always tell you when I'm leaving town, babe. Why would you think I wouldn't this time?"

"You don't have to answer to me, Ranger. Aha! There you are", I exclaimed holding out the missing earring.

"Babe, not only are they fake, they're ugly as well. Why would you wear that?"

"You should see the engagement ring. Dickie had no taste, but they remind me of the bullet I dodged. I break out in hives when I think I could still be married to the prick and taking care of his kids while he's out doing who knows what." I shuddered. "So when do you need me to start?"

"Yesterday?" he sighed, tired. "The files have really been piling up. I'd like you to get a handle on them before we lose track of the outstanding skips."

"Not a problem, Ranger. I'm a researching maniac." I said snorting. "Or so I like to believe. Since my ass and mind are getting numb after half an hour in that chair, I want to believe I'm at least good at what I do."

"Never said otherwise, babe. In fact, I still don't know why you won't stay on full time."

"You know I don't like pity jobs, Ranger. I'll do it now, because you need my help, but I don't like you making up jobs to help me out when I can't pay my rent".

"It was never a pity job, Steph. You go through the files twice as fast as anyone else. Hell, I think Rodriguez is half in love with you because of it. He's walking around smiling every time you're on the research desk. I never saw him happier." I was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Let me put the earrings back and we can head out to Rangeman."

"Thanks. I'll grab Rex while you pack a bag". I stopped in my tracks. Bag? Rex?

"Bag? Rex? I thought I was just doing some searches."

"You are, but it would be easier for you if you live on site. You can stay with me on seven. Ella will take care of the rat."

"Hamster." I corrected absent-mindedly. "Is this an elaborate trick to get me to move in with you? Is this about the closet sharing you mentioned in Atlantic City?"

Ranger just gave me a small smile. "Come on, Ella will have dinner and desert ready by the time we're back."

"Now you're playing dirty. Ok, I'll give. But only until your men are back to work."

An hour later I was hanging my clothes in Ranger's closet, when his arms snaked around my waist.

"I have something for you" he said placing a small box in my hand. Of course, with his lips at my ear, he could have just as well handed me a live grenade for all the notice I took. "Aren't you going to open it, babe?"

"Open what?" I asked leaning more into him.

"The box" he whispered, but he didn't seem to mind my hand sneaking under his t-shirt.

"Hmm…you smell so good" I answered, lips brushing over his neck. I was just about to sneak a second hand under his shirt, when I finally noticed the box. "What's this?"

"Early Christmas present. I was actually going to wait until then to give this to you, but you hijacked my plans today."

"You don't have to give me things, Ranger".

"I know."

I opened the box to see a beautiful pair of diamond studs. They looked a lot like Ranger's, only with a more feminine design to them. "You didn't have to do this, Ranger. I'm perfectly fine with Joyce's earrings".

"I'd like seeing something of mine on you all the time, babe. I must admit though, there's a practical side to them as well. Just like mine do, these earrings have in-built trackers in them."

"I'm not sure I like the thought of the control room knowing each time I visit Victoria's Secret" I said, taking one earring out of the box.

"They won't. The trackers feed directly into my computer. No one else can see the signal."

I was still undecided and it must have shown on my face. "I won't intrude on your privacy, Steph. You know I wouldn't do that. But I'd like to know I can find you if something happens".

"What if I lose one of them? You saw me today when I though I lost a fake diamond earring. I'll panic if I lose one of yours."

"You lose them, I'll find them. I'll find you. Always".


End file.
